


Праздник для родителей

by PrInSe_Kiro, WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)



Series: Тексты: низкий рейтинг [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Post-Canon, Valentine's Day, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrInSe_Kiro/pseuds/PrInSe_Kiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021
Summary: Семейный купидон смело берётся за дело!
Relationships: Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Тексты: низкий рейтинг [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147685
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Праздник для родителей

Алиса понимала, что жизнь в бегах сложная и страшная с того момента, как Кара схватила ее за руку и побежала прочь от Тодда. Она прекрасно осознавала, что может обойтись без каких-то обыденных вещей, когда они оказались на «Иерихоне». Свою нечеловеческую сущность она приняла легко – возможно, даже слишком, но это не означало, что все ее детские мечты и желания испарились.

Ей все еще хотелось счастливую семью.

Ночью в заброшенном парке аттракционов Кара говорила, что их счастливый конец ждет их в Канаде. Алисе еще тогда очень хотелось верить, но что-то внутри подсказывало ей: «все не может быть так просто, придется потрудиться». Это ее совсем не пугало. После ночи в холодном парке – ей не страшны никакие преграды. Она чувствовала себя героем из мультфильмов, которые ей удавалось выхватывать частями, пока Тодд не занимал телевизор.

Цель «сбежать в Канаду» была достигнута, и все стало слишком просто и сложно одновременно. Роуз сумела договориться о временном жилье для них – пока Кара и Лютер не найдут работу. Этим они активно и занимались, дав Алисе полную свободу действий во время их отсутствия рядом. Она стала активно изучать и учиться. Времяпровождение семьи, чем дети обычно помогают родителям по дому, какие праздники должны для них иметь значение, а какие – нет.

Алиса немного расстроилась, когда за всей суетой с переездом, становлением семьей и поиском их самих – они пропустили Рождество. «Самый семейный праздник» – утверждал заголовок очередной статьи. Долго расстраиваться не пришлось – Роуз пригласила их к себе на Новый год, позволив им вдохнуть настоящего праздника. Алиса почувствовала, что тогда их семья была счастлива по-настоящему.

Уже через пару недель после Нового года ей захотелось вновь испытать это. Чтобы они все ни о чем не беспокоились, дав себе передышку на праздник. Повода не находилось.

– Что твои родители делают на Валентин? – спросила знакомая девочка, с которой Алиса часто гуляла после занятий и до того, как зайти за мамой на работу.

Алиса хмыкнула, дав себе несколько секунд подумать над ответом – ведь праздник есть, и она о нем давно знала, но почему-то ничего не предпринимала.

– Думаю, если я им не помогу – они и не заметят его, – хихикнула Алиса.

– О, я могу подсказать! – обрадовалась возможности поделиться своим идеальным видением этого праздника девочка и принялась рассказывать о своих мечтах и планах Алисе. Ей это нравилось, потому что такие разговоры помогали ей понять – она мало чем отличалась от других девочек.

– Буду иметь это все ввиду, – кивнув, попрощалась Алиса.

Цветная бумага для открыток, клей и картон для поделок, носки, нитки и иголка для вышивания. Начиналось неплохо, но очень хотелось добавить цветов для Кары, которые достать в это время года можно было только в магазине. Пряжа и шоколад. В своих способностях Алиса не сомневалась – она сумеет связать задуманный шарф и приготовить шоколад из какао. Единственная трудность на пути, которая немного тормозила весь процесс – деньги и время без родителей.

Почему-то так получалось, что работая сменами, кто-то из них после занятий Алисы обязательно находился вместе с ней – выходной же, а каждые три дня выпадали и семейные обеды, и ужины – вся семья была дома. Из-за этого Алиса не могла без лишних глаз вышить романтичный узор на носках для них, а запах шоколада в кухне обязательно привлек бы кого-то из них и вызвал бы вопросы. Надобность денег, наверное, тоже вызвала бы вопросы – точно Алиса не знала, потому что ни разу не просила.

– Это же несложно! – уверила ее подружка. – Отпросись ко мне на эти выходные! Шоколад мы точно за это время успеем сделать!

Предложение настолько очаровало Алису, что она не удержалась и обняла подружку. «Совсем не отличаюсь!» – порадовалась она про себя перед тем, как уточнить не будут ли против родители Вероники и начать вместе с ней составлять план на выходные. Кара и Лютер ее точно отпустят и порадуются новым знакомствам на новом месте, как в обычной семье.

В воскресенье на лице Алисы была счастливая улыбка, ее радостно провожала семья Вероники во главе с ней самой, а забирать пришел папа, аккуратно взявший тяжелый рюкзак.

– Что у тебя там? – мягко спросил он.

– Секрет, – ответила Алиса и повернулась, чтобы еще раз махнуть подружке. – Увидимся завтра!

В тяжелом рюкзаке – два шоколадных сердца в самодельных коробочках, голубые носки с вышитыми красными нитками сердечками и именем Кары, а фиолетовые с зелеными с именем Лютера. Моток серой пушистой пряжи, который уже начал худеть – часть уже была нанизана на спицы и превращалась в шарф крупной вязки. За оставшееся время перерывов между занятиями и прогулок с Вероникой она успеет его довязать. Остались только цветы, на которые она возьмет деньги во вторник, а купит – за день до праздника.

– Мои никогда не спрашивали «зачем». Сами давали и говорили – на завтраки, на жвачку, на погулять, – объясняла обстоятельства дел финансовых Вероника, когда Алиса пожаловалась, что не знает как к этому вопросу подойти. – У тебя же еда всегда с собой! Если что – скажи, что хочешь попробовать что-то не из дома.

Алиса кивнула, приняв информацию. Ей оставалось только попросить, и подготовку к празднику можно считать завершенной.

– Удачно, что у твоих родителей выходной на Валентин, да? У моих нет, но папа отпросился с работы пораньше, чтобы сводить маму в ресторан. У них там будет свидание. Так скучно, скажи?

Четырнадцатого февраля Алиса встала раньше всех. Тихо проверила родителей и пошла оставлять записки с заданиями и подарки по давно отмеченным местам. Чуть позже ей пришлось еще раз заглянуть в родительскую комнату – оставить записку рядом с мамой – та каждое свое утро начинала с чего-то новенького, в отличии от папы, который первым делом шел за порцией тириума на кухню. 

Когда Лютер встал – Алиса сидела за столом и смотрела мультики. Небольшую заминку она заметила и удивленно глянула на него с немым вопросом «все в порядке?». Тот кивнул, обозначив тем самым, что все хорошо.

Когда он выходил с кухни на лице у него была предвкушающая улыбка. «Все отлично», – порадовалась про себя Алиса.


End file.
